


tell me something i don’t know

by ryanwolfe



Series: the only mystery worth solving [2]
Category: CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Undercover Luke Alvez as Eric Delko, also friendship between Ryan and Matt equals evil for Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Luke looks up, seeing Matt in his peripheral view and sighs loudly, almost as if he was exasperated, bringing up a hand to scrub at his face. Matt barely catches the end of Luke’s statement when he mumbles to himself. “...and I thought Penelope would be bad.”a little follow up on my first story about garcia discovering luke’s got something or better yet someone to hide. thought i’d make it a series with the rest of the bau team.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe, Luke Alvez & Matt Simmons, Luke Alvez/Ryan Wolfe
Series: the only mystery worth solving [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742983
Kudos: 29





	tell me something i don’t know

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> a fun humorous continuous on each of the members of our badass team finding up luke’s little secret. this is also known as the matt and ryan would have made such good friends fic.  
> also, first one of an august challenge i’ve created for myself on writing a new story everyday of the month to practice on bettering my skills. thank god i pulled this one in before midnight. 
> 
> context: luke alvez was undercover as eric delko in miami to keep an eye out for mala noche, worked for the csi team and fell in love with ryan wolfe. (it’s brief, i know, working on the details)
> 
> // = time skip
> 
> hope you enjoy, thanks for all the love on the first one!

It’s a sunny afternoon, a nice day to have off from work, Matt Simmons muses to himself as he makes his way to the park with his family. 

His wife by his side, his sons running ahead, and the twins just in front of him like a little unit, the day was looking up on him. 

It seemed like the universe was looking down on him, because Matt spotted something in the distance that would only make the day better.

The sight of Luke Alvez sitting on a bench with a cup of coffee in his hand, looking out at the children’s playground made Matt smile and in the back of his head, wonder briefly why he was here. 

He was planning on making his way over there, Kristy and the kids already racing towards the playground when Matt faltered in his steps.

A younger man is seated, resting rather closely, Matt notes, to Luke, a matching cup of coffee in hand, a grin spreading on his face. 

Matt stops in his tracks, puzzled at the sight when a little girl runs towards the two men on the bench. Throwing her arms around Luke, who’s closer, Matt can clearly hear the girl exclaim, “Papa!”

His co-worker breaks into a big wide grin and when the two pull apart, the girl has a matching one on her face. 

Observing the little one, Matt comes to a startling realization at the familiar features in her, that clearly come from Luke. 

Matt makes a decision right there and then, shoulders set in defense, jaw locked in place, as he takes a large step towards the happy family. 

The young man accompanying Luke is the one that clocks him, vibrant green eyes locking eyes with him. An eyebrow raised, Matt sees realization bloom in his face and questions how this man knows him. 

He nudges Luke with his elbow and gestures a young woman standing near them on her phone. She rushes over to them and after a hushed conversation, takes the little girl away, both going on about the prospect of ice cream. 

Luke looks up, seeing Matt in his peripheral view and sighs loudly, almost as if he was exasperated, bringing up a hand to scrub at his face. Matt barely catches the end of Luke’s statement when he mumbles to himself. “...and I thought Penelope would be bad.”

The other man is amused, chuckling at Luke’s obvious worry and turns to greet Matt as he steps forward in front of them. 

“I’m assuming you’re Matt?” Matt take notice internally of the man’s voice, amusement laced with a knowing tone. Like as if he knew exactly who Matt was and what his relationship to Luke is. It makes him a little nervous, considering that Matt himself doesn’t know who this man is or his significance with Luke. Though judging by their body language and the man’s constant amusement by Luke, Matt thinks they’re either very close friends or they’re a couple. 

Luke scoffs and turns away from the man, fixing narrow eyes at Matt, “I know you’re profiling me, Simmons. Stop it!”

Matt can feel the tip of his lips quirk up at Luke’s childlike whining and he hears a not so quiet snort from his companion. 

Luke retaliates with a shove at the man’s shoulders and stands up, offering Matt a one arm hug, which he accepts. 

Settling back down on the bench, closer, Matt observes, to the man before patting down the empty space for Matt. “Come on, i know there’s some explaining to do.”

Matt glances over in the distance at his wife and kids and looks back at that empty seat. 

He thinks to himself, this is too good to turn away, and plops down next to the two. 

//

A couple hours later finds Matt happily pushing his youngest daughter on the swing, enjoying the sound of her sweet laugh as she goes higher and higher.

He had parted with Luke and the younger man, “it’s Ryan, nice to finally meet you,” after hearing their story. Matt thinks how nice it is to see Luke relaxed and content, almost the total opposite of what he’s like at work. Most of the time, he thinks, remembering Luke’s squabbles with Garcia and the amusement he holds off duty. 

But it’s certainly not the same. Luke is almost centered and grounded, Ryan like an anchor of happiness for the man. it’s a little shocking for Matt to see but he thinks it’s a good look on Luke. Seeing his co-worker and friend happy is something he wishes for everything. 

After Luke explained everything, Matt took to trading stories with Ryan, who seemed to have lots of embarrassing memories of Luke. Luke took it like a champ, giving just as good back to Ryan and ribbing Matt on his own embarrassing moments. 

Matt had left with a new perspective on his mystery co worker and friend, along with a new playmate for his youngest. 

It certainly does shed a new light on who Luke Alvez really was.


End file.
